The Fighter's Love
by SoubiplusRitsuka
Summary: Yusuke's feelings for Kuwabara put him over the edge. Can these two fighter's get over their bickering and learn to love one another? Will introduce more characters and involves some Inuyasha characters as well.
1. Yusuke's Confession

**Chapter 1**

**Yusuke's Confession**

"Urameshi!"

"_Again?_" Yusuke asked himself. This was the third time today that Kuwabara tried to beat him in a fight, and it was starting to annoy him. "What's the matter? Can't stand losing to me?" he taunted.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara retaliated. "I'm gonna beat you this time for sure!" He charged straight for Yusuke, in which he dodged easily. As Kuwabara staggered up, Yusuke punched him square in the face, sending the orange haired oaf tumbling on the sidewalk. Slowly getting up, Kuwabara wiped the blood coming from his mouth. "I'll get you next time for sure!" he yelled while walking away. Yusuke sighed; realizing that it was late, he headed home. "_Why does he always wanna fight me?_" Yusuke thought. "_I don't get it. But still, I don't think he would get it if I told him __**my **__intentions…_"

Walking into his house later than expected, Yusuke closed the door silently behind him. His mother was passed out on the floor, mostly due to the fact that she drank too much that afternoon. Yusuke decided to pick her up and carry her back to her room. After he laid her in her bed, he went back to his room and grabbed a picture of Kuwabara. Staring at it, he smiled, but he was still disappointed. He lay down on his bed, still looking at the picture. "_Kuwabara,_" he thought, "_I wonder what would happen if I told you how I felt…"_

Even after three days of attempts at beating Yusuke, Kuwabara still lost every time he tried. He was covered in bruises and cuts. One of those days Yusuke broke his left wrist. "_Must've been in a bad mood,_" Kuwabara thought as he looked at his wrist. "_One day I'll beat him, and when that day comes, I'll be sure to rub it in his face!_"

Yusuke, after staying up on the roof throughout the whole day, decided to go find Kuwabara. "_I'm gonna tell him this time,_" Yusuke thought as he looked through the crowd of students leaving the high school. He finally spotted Kuwabara, and he jumped down to go get him. Jumping was a bad idea though; he landed on his arm. Getting up, he ran after him. "Kuwabara!" he yelled. Startled, Kuwabara turned around, only to find Yusuke running to him. "So! Back for another fight? 'Cause this time I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Not exactly," Yusuke replied. "Do you wanna come to my house?"

"Say what?"

"I've gotta talk to you about something."

"….Okay, fine."

The two of them set off to Yusuke's house, not saying a word the whole way there. Once they got inside, both of them went into Yusuke's room. They sat on his bed, and Kuwabara asked, "So, what did ya wanna tell me?"

"…" The words didn't want to come out.

"Spit it out Urameshi!"

Grabbing Kuwabara's hand, he muttered, "…I love you."

**Sorry for the short chapter The others won't be as short.**


	2. Tension

**Chapter 2**

**Tension**

Kuwabara stared at Yusuke, his mouth speaking no words. "_Did he just say 'I love you'?_" he thought. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. "Well?" Yusuke muttered.

"Well…what?"

"What do you feel?"

"…" Did he even feel anything? He had been fighting Yusuke for so long that he never really knew. Did he feel love, hate, or something in between? Not knowing what to say, he grabbed Yusuke's hand and said, "Urameshi, I like you, but…not in that way. I'm sorry." He let go of Yusuke's hand and walked out the door.

Yusuke's heart sank. His emotions shattered inside him. He remained frozen for a while, but then lay down on his bed. "_I should've expected this,_" he thought to himself, as a single tear rolled down from his eye.

It had been a week since anyone had seen Yusuke at all. No one found him at school, not even on the roof. Even Kuwabara started to worry about him. Ever since he darted out of the house he wondered about what he really **did **feel. When he left from school, Keiko came up to him. She asked, "Have you seen Yusuke?"

"No; haven't seen him for a week."

"Me either. I hope he's okay…"

'Uh…Keiko?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know?"

"Know what, Kuwabara?"

"You know…do you **know**…"

"Oh! Yes, I know. And I'm guessing that you do too. Look, Kuwabara, Yusuke's serious about you. Running away doesn't solve anything. I'd say that you need to sort out your feelings and tell him, one way or another, about how you **really** feel."

Keiko walked off, leaving Kuwabara speechless. "_Is she telepathic?_" he thought. Thinking over what she said, he realized that he needed to sort this out. He needed to get his feelings straight an tell Yusuke what he **really** felt. He ran off towards Yusuke's house, sorting his feelings off one by one. He reached the house; he tried turning the doorknob. Locked. He kicked the door open and ran to where Yusuke's room was. His door was locked as well, but this time Kuwabara just banged on the door, yelling, "Urameshi! You in there?" He was about to bang on the door again, but he heard a *click* from the doorknob. The door opened, and the sight destroyed Kuwabara's emotions.

Yusuke's whole appearance would have made even tha happiest person feel depressed. His hair was very messy instead of the usual slicked back style. His face was tear-streaked from days of crying. He was in the same clothes he was in a week ago. The emotionless face stared for a moment, until is muttered out silently, "Hey, Kuwabara."

"What happened to you, Urameshi?"

"Oh, you know, just in seclusion for a week after my heart was broken."

"Urameshi…I didn't mean to…"

"Well, I'm sure that you have better things to do than make sure that I'm okay, so you can just-"

"No! I came to tell you that I…I…"

**What will Kuwabara say? Find out next time on the next chapter of "The Fighter's Love"!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**


	3. Resolution?

**Chapter 3**

**Resolution…?**

"You…what, Kuwabara?"

"I…I love you too, Urameshi…"

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara's blushing face for a moment. "_Did he really…?_" Yusuke thought. "_…No. He's not telling the truth. He's lying._" He gave Kuwabara a stare of disbelief, and said in a cold tone, "Petty words don't help my feelings Kuwabara." He slammed the door right on Kuwabara's face, leaving the orange haired boy to only walk out the front door.

"_What went wrong?_" Kuwabara thought on his long stretch home. "_I told him exactly what he wanted to hear. Why isn't he happy? I thought he'd be happy!_" Once he reached home, he laid down on his bed, wondering what went wrong. The song "Good Riddance" came on, and it started to sing "For what it's worth, it was worth all the while." "_Heh. Story of my life._" Kuwabara thought as a tear rolled down his cheek before he fell asleep.

The next day, neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara showed up to school that day. About that same time, Kurama started to wonder where they both were as well. He was a little worried when he didn't see Yusuke for a week, and now it was getting worse. He decided to skip school that day and go help those two. He decided to go help Kuwabara first, but he thought to himself, "_I guess I should get Hiei to help Yusuke._" He set off to find Hiei, but it didn't take long. He found him, sleeping in what other than a tree. He yelled, "Hiei!" and as soon as he did, the fire apparition woke up, saying coldy, "What do you want, fox."

"I need you to talk to Yusuke."

"You need me to do…what? You can't be serious, Kurama."

"I **am** serious. Yusuke hasn't shown up for a week, and now Kuwabara hasn't shown up today. Something's going on between those two, and I want you to at least talk some sense into Yusuke; better yet, find out what's going on between those two."

"…Okay, fine, I'll talk to him. But you owe me one, fox."

After they set off, Kurama walked a very fast pace towards Kuwabara's house. Once he reached his house, he knocked on the door, only to find that it was unlocked, with no one inside. He walked to Kuwabara's room and knocked on the door. "Kuwabara, it's me. Can we talk?" Kurama pleaded. Kuwabara unlocked his door and let Kurama inside. Even though he didn't look as bad as Yusuke did, Kuwabara still looked like a nervous wreck. They both sat down and Kurama asked, "So, what's been going on between you and Yusuke?"

Kuwabara told him everything, from the fight they had the day before up until now. Kurama listened attentively, making sure to hear every word that Kuwabara was saying. Before Kuwabara finished, he said, "…That's basically it. But what I don't understand is why he wasn't happy once I told him that I love him. I figured that he'd be happy."

"Well, Kuwabara," Kurama replied, "maybe the reason is that it to Yusuke, It's like you took his heart out and crushed it with the heel of your shoe."

"I'm not really getting what you're saying, Kurama."

"Yusuke told you how he felt that day, then and there. You might as well have rejected him with your actions. And then you came back after a week and you tell him that you love him. Do you really think he's going to believe you?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Exactly. You need to make him believe that you **do** love him and that you always will. Otherwise, he's never going to believe anything that you say. Ever."

Kuwabara was completely silent after that. "_I never thought about it that way…_" he thought. He knew what he had to do. "Thanks Kurama!" he uttered as he dashed out of his room. Kurama, speechless, ran after him. "_What is he thinking?_" he thought as he ran after Kuwabara.

-At Yusuke's House-

"That's pretty much the story."

Hiei just sat in silence. He never thought that Yusuke, of all people, would be the type to fall in love with another man. It took him a while to say anything, but finally he started to give some advice. "Well, detective, I can't really help much here. But all I know is that you need to sort this out with Kuwabara. It's seems like he was being sincere, but I can see where you would be mad at him. Just fix it with him is the best advice I can give you."

As Hiei started to walk out, he heard the front door open. Kuwabara dashed in, shoving Hiei behind him. He had reached the doorway of Yusuke's room.

"Urameshi!"

**Wow, two chapters in a row! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth**

"Oh, great. It's you again."

Yusuke was giving Kuwabara another cold stare. Kuwabara just stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do next. He went in, closing the door behind him. "Look," Kuwabara stated, "I just wanna talk." Yusuke nodded his head, and Kuwabara sat down, ready to tell him everything. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Yusuke started.

"What I said yesterday, I meant it."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe that bullshit."

"I'm serious, Urameshi!"

"I was too! Remember? A week ago? You could have easily told me then instead of waiting an entire week to tell me! And still, you…whatever. Say what you want. After what's happened, I don't think I can trust you anymore."

Tears started to well up in Yusuke's eyes. Kuwabara was starting to doubt himself. He grabbed Yusuke's hand and stared deeply into his brown eyes. He knew at that moment what he needed to say to Yusuke.

"Urameshi, I can understand why you can't forgive me. I ran off, leaving you to suffer, and I'm sorry for that. That's why I came. Not only to apologize, but to also tell you what is real. No matter what happens, I'll make sure that I'm there for you. I'd cross rivers, run through fire, or chase after you in the rain just to make sure that you are okay. I'll protect you until I die, and even then my soul will protect you. I'll always be there for you. I'll always love you, Urameshi."

Yusuke stared into Kuwabara's eyes. They told him that he was telling the truth. "Kuwabara…" he muttered, but he could say no more. Before they even realized it, they were both leaning towards each other, their eyes slowly closing as they got closer. They could feel their warm breath on each other, and soon enough, their lips met. Fireworks went off inside both of them as the shared their first kiss. After their lips parted, Yusuke whispered, "I think I can forgive you now." Kuwabara smiled at him.

"Oh my god!"

**Cliff hanger! Who do you think said "Oh my god!"?**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others…I'll try to add more.**


	5. Starting New

**Chapter 5**

**Starting New**

"Hiei, there's no need to yell so loudly."

If there was anything that could have freaked Hiei out more than what he saw, it would have to be a miracle. After being shoved out of the door by Kuwabara, he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, bringing Kurama with him. He was lucky that they didn't hear him. "Dear god…I don't even have words to describe this," Hiei stated, looking a little pale.

"Well it's not like we could have expected anything different."

"But still…gross."

Kurama, sighing, noticed that they were walking out of Yusuke's room. He told Hiei to give them "private time", and Hiei, reluctantly, decided to. They both left the tree next to Yusuke's room, wondering what would happen to the two blossoming lovers next.

Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to take a walk down in the city. They both seemed cheerier, most likely due to the fact that they each took a shower before they left. Either way, they knew it was because each of them knew the truth. They tried not to act too suspicious in the crowd. They turned away from each other, trying to ignore. But they soon couldn't take it. They slowly reached for each other's hands, not grasping, but just gently holding one another's palms. Both of them were easily smiling.

The two lovers finally reached a familiar diner. They decided to stop in and get something to eat. They sat down and they ordered. After the waitress left, Yusuke muttered, "This place brings back old times, doesn't it, Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, it does."  
"Remember that one guy that made you try to steal the comic books?"

"Oh yeah…wait. How do you know about that?"

"I was there the whole time…I thought I told you this…?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

The two of them just laughed and continued on with their conversation. Once they finished, they left the diner and walked even further down through the city. Lost in their conversation, they realized that they had wandered into the forest. "Well…shit," Yusuke cursed.

"Guess we were so stuck in our conversation we didn't even know where we were going."

"Pretty much, but if anything, it means…"

"Means what?"

"…it means…that were alone."

Kuwabara got what he was hinting at. He stood in of Yusuke and lowered just slightly. Yusuke reached up a little, and then their lips met once more. This kiss was even more passionate than the first one. They could feel their sensations tingling inside them. This lasted for a moment or so, but they had to release for air. They smiled at each other, but then they both heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. Wondering what it was, they wandered towards the noise. It stopped once they got as close as they could to the bush, but then it changed everything. A man covered in black came out of the bush and wacked both of them on the back of the head. Purposely, he hit Yusuke so hard that he was knocked out, the back of his head slightly bleeding. Kuwabara, paralyzed where he lay, could do nothing to help his lover. The man picked up Yusuke and carried him off into the forest.

"Urameshi, no!"

**Who kidnapped Yusuke? Find out next chapter! **


	6. Where Did You Go?

**Chapter 6**

**Where Did You Go?**

"Kuwabara, wake up!"

Kuwabara jerked himself up. He was back home, lying in his bed. He was sweating a little, and he saw that a washcloth had been rested on his head. Kurama had taken him home. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I found you in the forest passed out."

"No, I'm not okay."

"What happened, Kuwabara?"

"They…they took Urameshi…"

"What?"

"Someone came and hit us both on the back of the head. Whoever he was, he came and took Urameshi. And I…I couldn't do anything to save him."

Kuwabara was leaning down, his head resting on his palm. A single tear dropped and fell on the comforter. Kurama looked worried. He wondered what was going through Kuwabara's head at that moment. Anguish? Frustration? Or just plain sadness? He couldn't read him at all. Kurama placed his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, hoping that he could provide at least some comfort to the distraught lover.

Yusuke mumbled as he slowly got up from his unconsciousness. He noticed that not only was he in a small dark room, but he was also tied up. The back of his head stung a little. He heard the door creak open, and he heard a voice call out, "Awake already, Yusuke?"

"I thought it was you, Naraku."

Naraku smiled a truly evil smile. He wasn't even covering himself up with the usual disguise. This was mostly due to the fact that he was very confident that Yusuke would not escape, well, alive that is. He was emitting a lot of terrible energy, hoping that is would scare Yusuke. It wasn't doing much damage to his spirit, though. "What do you want, Naraku? Why did you kidnap me?" Yusuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naraku taunted. "I'm going to kill you."

"But why kidnap me? Why didn't you just kill me in the forest?"

"Just killing you won't satisfy my hunger. Since I kidnapped you, that stupid oaf Kuwabara is going to come after you, trying to save you. Once that happens, well, I think you can figure that out for yourself."

"You son of a bitch! If you lay one hand on Kuwabara, I swear that I'll-"

Yusuke could speak no more, Naraku kicked him square in the head, sending him into a state of unconsciousness. Smirking, Naraku left the dark room, locking the door behind him. He walked away, thinking about how long it was going to take Kuwabara to get here. The quicker he gets here, the closer he gets to tapping on death's door.

Kuwabara finally came to his senses. He got up and started walking out the door. "Kuwabara, where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"I'm gonna go get Urameshi," Kuwabara replied.

"Are you crazy? You don't even know where he is!"

"Maybe not, but I can't just sit here and do nothing. He could be suffering right now, and I can't just leave him there, Kurama. I love him too much. I'm sorry."

Without saying another word, Kuwabara closed the door behind him, leaving Kurama behind. Kurama almost ran after him to accompany him, but he stopped as his hand touched the doorknob. He realized that Kuwabara needed to figure this out on his own. He opened the door and set off for home, hoping that both Kuwabara and Yusuke would make it back safely.

Yusuke finally gained consciousness. He got up slowly, his head pounding from Naraku's blow to the head. By now after struggling to get free, the ropes loosened enough to where Yusuke could move his arms and pull them out if need be. He stared at the darkness until he could see a little better. There were strange writings on the wall that he couldn't make out very well. He decided to not worry about it, and he laid his head back on the wall. Ignoring the pain, he almost fell asleep. He felt something hitting his side. He felt his pockets to only find a cell phone. He quickly dialed Kuwabara's number, hoping that it would reach through.

"_Urameshi, I want you to have my old phone."_

"_How come?"_

"_I know you don't have one, so I thought you could at least have one for emergencies. My number's already in the contacts."_

"_Thanks, Kuwabara."_

The phone kept ringing. Then, he heard a click. "Hello?" It was the best sound he could have ever heard in his life. "Kuwabara?" he said weakly.

"Urameshi? Where are you?"

"I'm not sure, but it's somewhere near the forest."

"Don't worry, Urameshi, I'm coming for you."

"Thank you, Kuwaraba."

After a few minutes, he heard the door open again. Yusuke quickly closed the phone and fixed his arm back into place. It was none other than Naraku, who came in with a knife. Yusuke was afraid, but only on the inside. He would never show fear, especially to Naraku. Naraku came closer to Yusuke, and the strangest thing happened. Naraku was cutting the rope off of Yusuke. Yusuke could not believe what was happening, but he was distracted by the fact that he could finally move again. He asked Naraku, "What's going on here? Why'd you untie me?"

"Because a certain oaf is here to save you," Naraku told him.

"…Kuwabara?"

"Yes, him. And I can't have him coming in thinking he's won, so…"

Naraku never finished his sentence. He took out a long blade and thrust it into Yusuke's abdomen. Yusuke coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Bleeding severely, he couldn't find the strength to even wake up. He fell into a deep unconscious for about the third time in a row, but this time it could be his last.

**Longer chapters! Sorry for the late updates, it took a while for this chapter to come into mind. Chapter & is on it's way!**


	7. The Discovery

**Chapter 7**

**The Discovery**

Kuwabara banged the door down as he rushed inside the building. He ran in, and he yelled, "Where's Urameshi, you bastard?" There was no answer. He walked further in, but he ran into a trap wire, sending spikes hurdling toward him. He dodged most of them, but some of them scratched the surface of his skin. Ignoring the stinging, he went on, only to find a dead end with a locked door. He couldn't find a key at all. All he could find anywhere was a small hairpin. He tried to unlock the lock with it, and it worked. He got in, but there was nothing there but another long hallway of doors and such. He heard a voice echo, "_Find the right door if you can…_" He tried to sense Yusuke's energy, but he wasn't getting anything. Then, suddenly, he felt a small sliver of his energy. He ran towards it, worried and scared at the same time. His energy had never been this small before. He finally reached the door, and he unlocked it with the hairpin. The sight he saw was horrifying. Yusuke was on the floor, his head slightly bleeding, but his abdomen even more. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Kurama. Kurama answered with a "Kuwabara? Where are you?"

"I'm in a building at the end of a forest. Urameshi's really hurt. I need you to come down here."

"I'll hurry as fast as I can."

Kurama hung up. Kuwabara dropped the phone and went over to Yusuke. There was a lot of blood around him. Kuwabara placed his arms around him and whispered, "Don't die on me…" He kept repeating this, and soon after, he started to shed tears.

Kurama ran through the forest as fast as he could. He hoped that Yusuke wasn't terribly hurt. He finally reached the building. Sensing Kuwabara's energy, he ran into the building, crossing through every path and running through every open door. He finally reached them, and he saw Yusuke. He stared in terror. Kuwabara looked up; his tear-streaked face was full of anguish. Kurama told him, "Carry Yusuke out of here. I'll heal him as best as I can." Kuwabara nodded, picked Yusuke up, and carried him on his back. Once they got outside, Kurama started to heal Yusuke. Kuwabara prayed inside in hope that Yusuke was going to be okay. After a few minutes, Kurama was finished. He closed Yusuke's wound partially, but it was enough so that it could heal properly. Kuwabara picked him up again, and they set off for home.

After three days, Yusuke finally woke up. Kuwabara had stayed by his side the whole time. Kuwabara felt the bed move, and he woke up as well. He hugged Yusuke as lightly as he could. Yusuke muttered, "Kuwabara…" but then he ended up hugging him back. They stayed like this for a moment or so, but they soon had to let go. Kuwabara grasped Yusuke's hand and asked, "Who kidnapped you? Did you see his face?

"It was Naraku."

"Naraku? Where is he? I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"It's too late now, Kuwabara. He got away."

"Either way, I'm glad your okay. I thought…you were gonna die."

"Like I'd ever die on you, Kuwabara. I love you too much."

Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke, who was smiling. He couldn't help but to smile back at him. He leaned in closer and said, "I think this is the first time I've seen you really smile, Urameshi." They got closer and finally kissed. It was full of so much feeling, and it felt as though they would never be separated again. Once they released, they smiled, and after a few minutes they both fell asleep, still holding a tight grasp.

As soon as Yusuke could get up and move without it being painful, he finally went back to school. Kuwabara was now making him actually go to school and learn. Yusuke, unwillingly, went with him. They set off together, and before they entered the gate, Yusuke suggested, "Kuwabara, why don't we go in holding hands?"

"Are you nuts?"

"I mean, why not? They can think what they wanna think."

"…Okay."

They grasped each other's hand and entered onto the school grounds. Some people stared, others just ignored. Yusuke noticed Keiko was looking, and she was just giggling. Yusuke smiled at her, and they continued to walk along the grounds. This is when things got really bad.

Throughout the whole day, people were giving both Yusuke and Kuwabara dirty looks. Nobody talked to either of them; they were practically ostracized. No one would help them out if they needed help, and they were saying dirty things, such as "faggot" and "homo freak". Someone even pushed Kuwabara up against the wall, telling him, "Why're you at school, when you could be at home, sucking your boyfriend's dick?" It was terrible. They walked out, feeling like idiots for even thinking that anyone would have accepted them. While they were walking, Yusuke muttered, "Kuwabara?"

"Yea, Urameshi?"

"…Let's move in together."

**People can be so mean sometimes Look forward to more chapters!**


	8. The Final Act

**Chapter 8**

**The Final Act (Warning: Yaoi Scene)**

"Can you be serious?"

"Yes, Kuwabara, I'm completely serious."

The idea of moving in together was a shocking thought to Kuwabara. He never had considered it before, but then again, now with them being completely harassed, it sounded like a good idea. He thought over it for a moment, and he said, "…Yeah, let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

Yusuke smiled at him and they walked off together, holding hands and thinking about how they were going to pull this off. Kuwabara was the most worried. He had no idea how his parents were going to react to his confession. The only person he told was Yusuke, so he was almost frozen in fear. Once he got home, he asked his parents if he could talk. They all sat in the living room, and his mother asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"…Mom, Dad, I'm kinda nervous about telling you this, but…I'm gay. I've been going out with Urameshi for a while now, and I really love him. I…I hope you can accept this…"

"Of course we do!"

"Say what?"

"Kazuma, we are always going to love you no matter what. We will always accept you no matter what."

"Thanks, but there's something else…"

"What is it?"

"Well, Urameshi and I are kinda getting harassed at school, so we were wondering if…we could move in together."

"We'll cover everything."

"Really? You don't need to do that…"

"Well, we want to help! Just promise us that you'll come to visit us."

"I promise. Thank you so much."

-At Yusuke's House-

"Well, I'm not surprised."

"Well, anyways, do you even care if I move out?"

Yusuke's conversation wasn't going as well as he had hoped. His mother barely showed any emotions and wasn't giving positive feedback. He even wondered if she would even care if he moved out. As soon as he thought this, though, he saw that his mother was starting to tear up. She hugged him and said while weeping, "Of course I care, you idiot!" Yusuke was surprised at first, but he hugged her back and said, "I promise I'll come and visit you." She cried even more on his shoulder, and he promised that he would definitely come back, unlike someone else he used to know.

After two weeks of searching, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally found a place they could call home. They just happened to find a nice apartment in the city where no one could bother them, since now they were getting a new start at a new school. They could finally live without having to worry about harassment. It was almost like paradise. It was also nice that the place was fully furbished, so they really didn't have to do anything but put in their stuff from their homes. Once they finished unpacking, they rested comfortably on the couch, and Yusuke asked Kuwabara, "You know, this is nice and all, but there's one thing I noticed while looking around…"

"That there's only one bedroom?"

"Yeah…that's gonna take some getting used to…"

They both laughed for a bit, and for once they felt relief. Yusuke scooted over to Kuwabara, and Kuwabara put his arm around him. They sat like this for a while, comforted by each other's bodies. Both of them knew that they were safe here.

Sooner than later, nightfall came around. The whole day Yusuke and Kuwabara just arranged stuff around and made sure everything looked okay in their apartment. Now, they had to do something they had never done before in their entire lives. They had to share a bed. Both of them were a little scared and embarrassed about this. It was a whole new thing to them. Either way, they were willing to take the risk. Yusuke sat on the bed, looked up at Kuwabara, and he said, "This is gonna be interesting, huh?"

"Possibly." And right after Kuwabara said that, he leaned in and planted his lips on Yusuke's. Yusuke kissed him back, but he noticed that Kuwabara was pushing him closer and closer to the bed until he eventually reached it. Kuwabara started to kiss him neck while he pulled up his lover's shirt. Yusuke grabbed his shoulders and mumbled, "Stop...what are you…this isn't…"

"It's my housewarming gift," said Kuwabara with a seductive smile. That smile made Yusuke fall completely into submission. He started to unbutton Kuwabara's shirt, falling hard for him. Yusuke gave Kuwabara another kiss, but this time he added some tongue into it. Kuwabara added some, and as they were kissing, he started to unbutton Yusuke's pants. Yusuke did the same, making sure to take off everything. He wanted all of Kuwabara; that's all he ever wanted. They were both heated up, ready to finally connect. In a surprise attack, Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's cock and gave him the most amazing blow job he could have ever received. Kuwabara moaned out of pleasure; his seed ejaculating into Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke swallowed all of it out of want, accidentally leaving some on his face. He licked it off, and Kuwabara found this incredibly seductive. He started kissing Yusuke's chest, working his way down his body. Yusuke stared to tremble; sensations were running through his body in every which way. Kuwabara finally reached Yusuke's cock, and he pressed his tongue to it, making Yusuke shudder out of sheer pleasure. Tears started to well in his eyes, and Kuwabara looked into his eyes, asking him, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure Kuwabara." Yusuke gave Kuwabara a deep kiss, telling him that he was completely sure. Kuwabara kissed him back, and then lifted Yusuke's legs. Kuwabara thrust himself into Yusuke; Yusuke slightly jumped and was filled with sensations and feelings of euphoria. He moaned continuously, sometimes, with just "Ah" or "Ngh" but once, just once, he moaned out, "Kuwabara…" Kuwabara was pleased about this, and he smiled at Yusuke. Yusuke started to moan slightly louder, saying, "Oh god…I'm com…I'm coming…" and he finally did. Kuwabara released himself from Yusuke, and they lay on the bed, both slightly panting, but sweaty, just like anyone else. Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara and said weakly, "Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, Urameshi."

They slid in close to each other; Yusuke was now being held in Kuwabara's arms. He felt a sense of relief and protectiveness. He knew now that he was finally going to be happy. Because now, he had a new life, with a new house and a new love. They both fell asleep, still in each other's arms, knowing now that this was how life was to go on. A new life, full of passion, caring, and love.

**The End! I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I'm terribly sorry of there are grammatical errors and other stuff D: Also, there is a short epilogue, so watch for that!**


	9. Epilouge: Hiei's POV

**Chapter 9**

**Epilogue: Hiei's POV(Made for some comic relief)**

As far as knowing what was going on between Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei had absolutely no information on them. Although Kurama had told him about how he had to heal Yusuke, the little fire apparition was still really curious. He decided to talk to his girlfriend, Kagome, to see what was going on. He went up to her one day once she was done with school, and he asked her, "Hey, do you know what happened to the detective and the oaf?"

"Yeah, I heard that they moved in together."

"They…what?"

"It's true! There was something about them being harassed at school, so they moved to an apartment in the city. Oh! That reminds me. Hiei, I want you to give them this."

Kagome handed Hiei a box covered in wrapping paper and topped with a bow.

"What is this?"

"It's a housewarming gift! I have a bunch of homework, so could you please give it to them for me? I'll give you the address."

"Okay, I'll go." Hiei kissed her and left to go find a nice tree to sleep in. Once nightfall came, he decided to drop off the gift. He looked at the address and quickly made it to their apartment. He knocked on the door, but it creaked open. He walked in and said, "Kagome wanted me to give you this." No one answered him. He heard some strange sounds coming from the bedroom. Being the eavesdropper he decided to leave the present on a table and peak in. He now wishes that he didn't. He saw Yusuke giving Kuwabara a blow job, with Kuwabara moaning while it was happening. He immediately turned around and headed to Kagome's house, not even showing the slightest expression. Once he got there, he knocked on the door, and Kagome answered, saying, "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"Can…can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh…sure." Once she said that, he made a fast dash to the bathroom, and once he reached it, he lifted the toilet seat and started throwing up. Kagome noticed this, and once Hiei stopped puking, she asked, "What happened?"

"I…I saw something I shouldn't have…"

**The official end! Now, I'm going to clear some things up. Most people put Yusuke as the seme, but I decided to make him the uke, just because that's how I saw him. Furthermore, Yusuke is a little OOC, and I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this story, so please look out for my next story!**


End file.
